ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World Vegas)
This is the West Coast version of Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom (マジック・キングダム) which will look similar to Tokyo Disneyland and Shanghai Disneyland. List of areas Mickey Plaza Instead of a Main Street U.S.A., the park will have a two-story Las Vegas-styled mall (similar to the one in the Universal film Despicable Me 2) called Mickey Plaza which will be an indoor zone just like World Bazaar at Tokyo Disneyland. It will also utilize generators to prevent it from having black-outs during rainy or stormy weather. Attractions *Bandstand D *Disney Activity Center Restaurants and food services *Il Paperino *Minnie's Sweet Hearts *Goofy's Diner *Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse Treats Shops *Avenue M Arcade *Daisy Fashioners *Carefree Corner *Toy Station *Magic Station *Disney & Co. *The Home Store *UniBEARsity Storybook Gardens Attractions *Fantasia Carrousel *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Wonderland **Alice's Curious Labyrinth **Mad Hatter's Tea Party **The Queen of Hearts Courtyard Restaurants and food services *Queen of Hearts Royal Banquet *Eat Me, Drink Me Shops * The Mad Hatter's Fantasyland Attractions *Enchanted Storybook Castle **Princess FairyTale Courtyard *Seven Dwarfs' Mine Train *Peter Pan's Flight *The Beast's Palace *'Disney Villains' Hotel' - a Haunted Mansion-styled trackless ride featuring the Disney Villains. *Princess Merida Meet and Greet *Frozen Ever After Restaurants and food services *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Pinocchio Village Haus *Gaston's Tavern *Bella Notte Restaurant Shops *Storybook Shoppe *The Dwarfs' Mine *Bonjour! Village Gifts *Disney Villains Store Adventureland Attractions *The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Journey (river ride) *Camp Discovery *The Enchanted Tiki Room: Aloha E Komo Mai *Happy Circle *'Passion' Plaza Treehouse featuring Super Duper Jumpin' Time - the show will be an indoor attraction and include a pre-show especially for kids. Restaurants and food services *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Coolpost *Adventure Bazaar Shops *Agrabah Bazaar *Adventurer's Supply Treasure Isle Attractions *Pirates of the Carribean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure *Siren's Revenge *Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack's Stunt Spectacular Restaurants and food services *Jack Sparrow's Galley Shops *Pirate Treasures Dream Lagoon Attractions *Ariel's Grotto *Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster *Scuttle's Scooters *Jumpin' Jellyfish Restaurants and food services *Sebastian's Calypso Kitchen *Fish Bait Shops *Ariel's Treasure Tomorrowland Attractions *TRON Lightcycles Power Run *Jet Packs *Stitch Encounter *Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue *The Golden Mickeys at Showbase 2015 Restaurants and food services *Lunching Pad *Comet Cafe Shops *TRON Store *Star Traders *Star Command *Souvenirs of Tomorrow Westernland Attractions *Big Thunder Mountain *Woody's Roundup Gang Meet and Greet *Western River Railroad *Westernland Shootin' Gallery Restaurants and food services *Lucky Nugget Saloon featuring Mickey and Company *Westward Ho *Pecos Bill Cafe *Chuck Wagon *Tiana's Palace Shops *Trading Post *Western Wear *Frontier Woodcraft *General Store Critter Country Attractions *Splash Mountain *Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Restaurants and food services *Br'er Picnic Shops *Hoot and Holler Hideout *Splashdown Photos *Critter Country Plush Entertainment * Musical Moments Party (daytime parade) * Disney's Paint the Night Parade: Dreamlights (nighttime parade) * Sparkling Dreams (fireworks and dancing fountain show) Seasonal events * Disney's Viva Las Vegas! (Summer show) * Christmas Fantasy Castle Greeting (Christmas show from Tokyo Disneyland back in 2006) Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Vegas